


Pumpkins

by skullpen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dating, Fluff, Going on a date, Kissing, M/M, Pumpkin carving, Pumpkins, art student matsukawa, cuz idk if they have pumpkin patches in japan, in which hanamaki is very ambitious, literally just some random tidbit, of fluff, pumpkin patch, they might be in the united states
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullpen/pseuds/skullpen
Summary: Hanamaki and Matsukawa pick out some pumpkins and carve them at home. Just two dudes, totally not on a date or anything... /s
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Pumpkins

Matsukawa pulls off of the highway and onto country roads. In the passenger seat, Hanamaki directs him from his phone.

"Take the next right and it should be on our left in like a mile."

Matsukawa nods and turns the steering wheel. The road turns to dirt and the fields next to them start becoming spotted with pumpkins and people.

"Oo not too busy today," Hanamaki notes, leaning forward in his seat to get a better look.

"And plenty of pumpkins to choose from," Matsukawa adds with a glance over.

They pull into the makeshift parking lot and nab a spot close to the entrance. Hanamaki calls Matsukawa lucky.

"What should we do first, picking out pumpkins or going around the front section?" Matsukawa asks when they step out of the car.

"Pumpkins first," Hanamaki says quickly taking him by the hand to pull Matsukawa past the little shops and stands, right towards the pumpkin patches.

They stand on the edge of the dirt field surveying the layout of the pumpkins. A gentle autumn wind blows past them, and fluffy clouds float by above them. It is the perfect autumn day.

"Over there! I see some big ones!" Hanamaki is gone from Matsukawa's side and walking quickly towards the spot he had pointed at.

Matsukawa smiles and follows him across the field. He glances at the pumpkins he passes, keeping an eye out for one that he wanted. On the ride over Hanamaki had said that he wants the biggest pumpkin he can find. Matsukawa on the other hand just wanted one that looks cool.

"Mattsun! Look at this one!" Hanamaki stands proudly by one large pumpkin thats pure orange. it comes up just past their ankle and was more wide than it was tall.

Matsukawa taps it with his foot. "Did you check the bottom?" They flip it over to reveal that the pumpkin is speckled with small brown spots.

Hanamaki considers it until he sees another pumpkin out of the corner of his eye. "Oh what about that one!" And he is off before Matsukawa has time to turn and look.

Instead of trying to keep up with him, Matsukawa zigzags across the field with his eyes to the ground. Green, orange, red orange, ivory, yellow orange, yellow, white, and mixes of those colors. Lumpy, bumpy, round, flat, and all sorts of other physical features. There are a lot more options than Matsukawa had thought.

Occasionally he would catch up with Hanamaki oogling a big pumpkin until Hanamaki caught sight of a better looking one in the distance and go bounding off again. After a few minutes Hanamaki wanders back to where Matsukawa is inspecting a rather warty red pumpkin.

"So... I may have realized a flaw in my plan."

Matsukawa looks up at him from his squat. "And what's that?"

"I don't know how I'm going to get the pumpkin to the car..."

"I'm not going to help you carry it."

Hanamaki leans his knees against Matsukawa's back, pushing at him gently. "Why noooot," Hanamaki whines.

"I have to carry my own pumpkin, dummy. Did you check if they have wheelbarrows?"

Hanamaki pauses. "No?"

"Why don't you go see. I'm still searching for one."

"If you find a good big one you have to tell me."

"I will, I will. now go."

Hanamaki trots back over towards the entrance as Matsukawa works farther into the field.

Finally, Matsukawa finds the perfect pumpkin. It's lumpy, white, and barely even looks like a pumpkin. Matsukawa inspects it and finds that besides one scar across the side that was in the dirt, it barely has any imperfections. Aside from the fact that it isn't shaped like a pumpkin at all. It has already fallen off the vine, though where the vine had been attached to was hard to determine. He picks it up and carries it around until Hanamaki returns.

"Whatcha got there?" Hanamaki asks upon returning.

"A pumpkin." Matsukawa places the white lumpy object into the wheelbarrow.

"That's a pumpkin?" Hanamaki tentatively reaches out to touch it, confirming what it actually is. Matsukawa smiles at him proudly.

"I didn't find one that you would like though."

"That's alright, let's keep going." Hanamaki pushes the wheelbarrow along for a bit before abandoning it to run into a vine patch. Matsukawa picks up the handles and follows along from the path.

Near the very end of the field, almost hidden in the corner, Hanamaki finds his pumpkin. It's big, coming up to their knees and nearly perfectly round, only a bit deflated near the bottom where it's been sitting. It's a lovely orange color with the last spot of green fading away and still on the vine.

"This is the one!" Hanamaki announces.

"And it had to be the furthest one from the car."

"You're just jealous because it is perfect."

Matsukawa rolls his eyes smiling. "Alright then, load 'er up."

Hanamaki rolls the pumpkin to snap it off the vine and then grabs around the width of the super sized gourd. Matsukawa moves his pumpkin out of the way as Hanamaki nearly drops his into the wheelbarrow.

"Time to walk back."

"All the way back..."

They take their pumpkins and pay for them at the front, stashing them in the car before going back to see what is even being offered in the shops and stalls they had hurried past. There is a petting zoo and a corn maze and stands selling seasonal drinks and food. They split some caramel covered popcorn to go along with their spiced apple cider. The sun threatens to disappear on them before they leave, but they manage to escape the farm and get back on the road before the sunset.

"What are you gonna carve on your pumpkin?" Hanamaki asks on the drive home.

"I'm not sure yet. It'll come to me later." Matsukawa said. "What about you?"

"It's gonna be a surprise," Hanamaki smiles.

"It better blow my socks off," Matsukawa teases.

"It will, don't worry." Hanamaki settles into his seat, looking out the window at the trees turning colors.

"Did you want to carve them tonight?" Matsukawa asks.

"Nah, I'm worn out from today, we can do that tomorrow. Or this weekend, whenever you have off."

"How about Friday?"

"Sounds good to me."

They chatted the entire way back to their apartment. After parking, Hanamaki stares at the pumpkin in their trunk and at the lack of a wheelbarrow for moving the said pumpkin to their apartment.

"We may have a problem," Hanamaki says.

"You have a problem. I can carry my own pumpkin up."

"Mattsunnnn, help meee," he whines. Suddenly he's hit with a bright idea. "Oh can you bring me back a blanket? I can carry it easier in that."

Matsukawa agrees and goes up to their apartment on his own, dropping off his pumpkin and grabbing one of the rattier blankets that lived in their living room. He returns to Hanamaki and hands him the blanket, eager to see how Hanamaki is going to fare.

Hanamaki carefully lowers the pumpkin from the trunk onto the spread out blanket. Then he grabs each corner and hefts it up over his shoulder making very comical grunting sounds.

It's very unfortunate that the elevator is broken and they live on the fourth floor. But Matsukawa smiles as he trails behind Hanamaki up the stairs, ready to provide support from the back. Hanamaki rests on the first floor.

"Doing alright?" Matsukawa checks in.

"I got this! All those years playing volleyball ain't going to waste." He soulders his load again and treks on up to the third floor before resting again.

"One more."

"I know, I know." Hanamaki makes it all the way to the apartment before setting his pumpkin in the middle of the floor and flopping on the ground next to it.

Matsukawa leans down and pats his back. "Proud of you," he jokes.

"You better be," Hanamaki grumbles. He lays there for a moment before saying, "What's for dinner?"

"What do you want for dinner?"

"I don't know. You cook, I clean?" he offers.

Matsukawa nods and heads towards the kitchen.

\------

Friday night, Hanamaki has his pumpkin on the floor, with newspaper spread out underneath it, while Matsukawa works at the table.

Matsukawa is staring at his pumpkin while Hanamaki already has the top off his and is scooping the guts out.

"Did you figure out what to carve on your pumpkin?" Hanamaki asks

"Not really... I'm kind of regretting my choice now because it's hard to work with," Matsukawa sighs.

Hanamaki laughs, "Okay mister art student, I'm sure whatever you make will be better than mine."

"Don't say that! This isn't about skill, it's about having fun!"

"Then you better not laugh when I'm done!" Hanamaki warns.

Matsukawa scrolls through the internet for inspiration before he finally comes up with an idea and gets to carving. They save the seeds to bake in the oven. Once they are both done they reveal their pumpkins to each other. Matsukawa shows his first, which has the entire surface carved in a floral pattern, complete with thin layers to show depth. Hanamaki oo's and aa's over it.

"You turned a lump into a piece of art. Now I don't wanna show you mine."

"You have to, those are the rules."

"What rules?"

"The rules I just made up right now. Lemme see."

Hanamaki shows his pumpkin reluctantly. On it is a gigantic pig face with the bits that have been cut out tacked on as ears. Matsukawa cant help but laugh.

"Hey! I said no laughing!" Hanamaki pouts

"Sorry, sorry, it's just.... really cute." Matsukawa leans over to wrap his arms around Hanamaki and kiss his cheek.

Hanamaki pushes him away. "Don't think you're getting off scott free by being all lovey-dovey! You owe me now.

Matsukawa refuses to let Hanamaki out of his arms and watches him struggle. "And what do you want from me?" he asks.

Hanamaki thinks for a moment. "One million kisses," he says seriously.

"That's going to take a while," Matsukawa says pulling Hanamaki closer.

"Then you better get started," Hanamaki says with a sly smile.

Matsukawa presses a gentle kiss to Hanamaki's lips. "One."

"Two."

"Three."

They keep kissing until it turns into something more heated. They stumble out of the kitchen, leaving their pieces of artwork where they are and head for the bedroom. Matsukawa has lost count of the number of kisses he's given Hanamaki. But that doesn't matter anymore. He closes the bedroom door behind them.

\------

END

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure fluffy domestic matsuhana  
> posting this thing that i wrote in a day  
> i have a longer fic that needs editing then i can post it  
> school has gotten in the way of that so dunno when that will happen


End file.
